


It's Just One Date

by im_alive_grace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blind Date, Coffee Shops, Deaf Character, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, hopefully more fluff than angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_alive_grace/pseuds/im_alive_grace
Summary: Stephen thinks one date won't hurt him, god his calendar has been empty for months. A couple of hours in a coffee shop with a guy Christine says is cute will be fun, right?





	1. What's His Name?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onesyreadsgaythings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onesyreadsgaythings/gifts).



“I think I’m capable of going on a date.” Stephen said.

He sat relaxed in his office chair. His legs were frown up on the desk. Stephen had packed up his files for the night when Christine walked in, a huge smile spread across her face. Most days he could handle her, she was his closest friend at the hospital and they often got drinks after work, but he knew something was up with her today. Stephen had carded his hands through his hair the moment he heard her mention a date.

“You are! But you’re not good at actually doing so.” Christine said. “Last week I saw you talking to Jeremy, from south wing level four and he was in to you! And I know that you know that he was flirting. But you ignored him.”

“Jeremy is boring. He has no interest outside of work and do you see how he dresses himself? I want to marry a man, not a college frat boy.” Stephen said.

“I found a man, Stephen! I was talking to my friend Pepper and she has this friend who’s quite lonely-”

“I don’t need a fixer upper.” 

Christine shoved Stephens legs off the desk. She crossed her hands over her chest, glaring at him.

“I’m not doing this to torture you. I want you to have people...outside of me.” She said.

“I do.” He mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

“You don’t have anyone close.” She said. “Now just give this guy a try, please. He’s nice, a tiny bit sarcastic and he’s just as smart as you. Kinda has a kid, not really his. It’s his intern and Pepper says everyone loves him so you will too. You guys will have great conversations over coffee. And if you can’t think of anything just mention Peter.” 

Stephen looked over at his calendar that sat on his desk. Weekends constantly empty of plans and he thought about his large apartment. Empty except for the furniture he hoped would fill up the space. But it made it worse and he felt even more lonely with the apartment like that. 

And he’s never thought about having kids. He didn’t hate the idea, but was he even in the position to think about raising a kid that wasn’t his? Let alone not even this guys kid. But it was just a date, it didn’t mean anything if he didn’t want it to. No harm could come to this. At least one day out of the house would be good for him even if the date was a disaster. 

“When’s the date?” He mumbled.

“Its tomorrow at two. Pepper said she cleared his schedule and he has bigger plans for you guys if coffee goes well.” Christine said. “I’ll give you his number so you can text him.”

\---

??? - I’m sat in the back, I ordered you a black coffee with hazelnuts. I hope you don’t mind. Christine told me you liked that.

Steven - I’ll be there soon.

He was nervous. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was going on a date with someone he’s never meet before. How couldn’t he be a bit scared? The morning was spent in a haze with him trying to figure out if wearing a vest was too formal for coffee or not. It only made him realize he can’t remember the last time he went on a date. 

The way Christine talked about this man made him think that he couldn’t mind a vest. God, the guy might also be dressed in a vest. He just sounded like savvy guy. So he wore a grey vest over a white button up.

He felt his phone buzz in his hand. He looked down and saw that it was Christine calling. 

“Yes?” Stephen said.

“Just wanted to make sure you’re actually going.” Christine said.

“Yeah...I’m in front of the coffee shop right now.” Stephen said. “I forgot to ask, what’s his name?”

“Its Tony. So get in there and sit with him right now! Don’t make him wait like you do with your patients.” Christine said.

“Yeah, yeah.” Stephen said hanging up.

Stephen pulled open the door to the coffee shop and was hit with the strong smell of fresh roasted beans. The lights were dimmed low and the place was quite packed. He scanned the room until he saw the back of a man’s head sitting at the booth by himself at the back of the store. He quickly made his way towards the man.

Each step made his heart beat faster, but nothing could’ve prepared him for what he came face to face with. He slipped into the seat across from the man and caught eyes with him. His breath caught in his throat. The complement he was going to pop out dissipated the moment he saw the dark brown, almost black hair and golden brown eyes of Tony Stark. 

“You’re Tony Stark.” Stephen mumbled.

Tony’s eyes narrowed, quirking his head slightly to the right. 

“You’re Tony Stark.” Stephen said louder.

He saw Tony’s eyes watch his lips. Stephen noted that odd behavior, but decided to bring it up later if it persisted. 

“The one and only.” Tony smirked. “I thought you knew who you were going on a date with.” 

“Christine didn’t think it was important to mention apparently.” Stephen said. “Awkward, right? I know everything about you but you don’t know a thing about me.”

Tony was quiet for a moment and it worried Stephen. He knew he wasn’t use to talking to people outside of a formal meeting, but he didn’t think he was doing to bad.

“Can you...can you repeat yourself?” Tony said.

“I...ah..it was uh nothing really.” Stephen babbled. “It’s just that you know that your famous and I kinda know a lot about you because your Tony Stark and its weird that were on a date and I know so much-”

“I’m having a hard time following you.” Tony said.

Now instead of being nervous, Stephen was feeling a bit agitated. Tony’s voice always bordered on sarcastic. Stephen didn’t know if that was just the way he talked or if he was trying to fuck with him right now. Either way he didn’t care for it.

“I think I was being clear the first time.” Stephen said.

“I’m sure you were-”

“Then why the fuck did you find it necessary to question me?” Stephen said.

“I don’t feel comfortable right now.” Tony said.

Stephen say Tony start to rub his left arm. He older man was shaking, a frown was evident on his face. Stephen tried to piece together where things went wrong and why they went wrong so quickly. He knew he wasn’t ready for dating. He knew he should’ve told Christine to screw off with her dating advice.

“Maybe I should go.” Stephen stood up.

Tony reached across the table and grabbed Stephen wrist. He looked at Tony and saw desperation in his eyes. 

“Stephen...this is my fault.” Tony said. “Just let me explain.”

Stephen slowly sat down, watching Tony’s ever movie. The man’s eyes still looked at his lips. It made Stephen squirm.

“Can you stop staring?”

“I can’t help it.” Tony blurted. “It’s just that...I’m sorry I’m trying to keep up this persona I show to the media but it’s a lot harder when Pepper isn’t here to help me. She’s usually able to text me what someone from the press said or have Happy sign in the audience. Without her here I have to rely on lipreading and although I’m pretty good at it, you were talking fast and I was nervous and I missed some of your words and I didn’t want to just admit I can’t hear, but I can tell that was the wrong move to take.”

“Wait...you’re deaf?” Stephen said.

“It’s kind of a secret. No one knows except a few friends so I’d appreciate if you don’t tell anyone.” Tony said. 

Stephen weakly smiled at Tony. He should’ve known. He’s worked with many deaf patients, he’s always seen them watch his lip movements. 

“If you still want to leave, I’ll understand.” Tony said.

Stephen laughed deep and low. Tony quirked his head to the right. 

“As long as you're buying the coffee I’ll stay.” Stephen said.

“Yeah! Yeah, I can do that. I was going to pay anyways.” Tony said. “What kind of billionaire would I be if I didn’t treat my date?”


	2. Scandal

Pepper - How was the date?

Tony - it was rough at first, but I think he said he wants to meet up again

Pepper - That’s wonderful! But please work it around your work schedule this time because Ross was pretty upset that you missed the meeting yesterday.

Pepper - Also Peter is coming over tonight. 

Pepper - Are you going to tell him?

Tony - its not like he’s my son

Tony flinched back as Pepper lightly slapped his shoulder. The two were sitting in the back of the Audi as Happy drove them to Stark Industries. He looked over at her. Beautiful ginger hair pulled up in a high ponytail, blue eyes focused on him, a smile playing on her lips. He folded him hands in his lap, leaning farther back into the seat.

“He looks up to you, Tony.” Pepper said.

“Yeah, well my point still stands.” Tony huffed.

“Peter will be so happy for you.” Pepper said.

“Exactly, I don’t want him to get excited if nothing happens from here.” Tony said. “I’ll tell him, but I think it’s best to keep him in the dark until Stephen and I go on another date.”

“I guess that’s only fair.” Pepper said. “Now, here’s the schedule for today…”

Tony’s eyes wandered from Peppers lips. He didn’t want to think about work or board meetings or Rose. Since he got home around midnight last night all he’s been thinking about is Stephen. He was spry and lively and was very understanding of his handicap. The man always made sure Tony was looking at before he spoke and tried to speak at a pace Tony could follow. Sometimes his words would mush together, but it made Tony smile because he could tell that Stephen was really passionate about the topic. Tony has never meet someone so accepting of him.

But he couldn’t help but wonder if it’s because he’s Tony Stark. He knew that there was a chance that Stephen might not call him before he even set up the date. But now that he’s meet his man with beautiful black hair and chilling blue eyes, it made him sad to think that they might never see each other again. All he could do now is wait and hope that the media doesn’t learn about his handicap anytime soon. 

This phone buzzed.

Pepper - Stop daydreaming and listen to me. Here’s the schedule.

\---

“Hey, squirt. How was school?” Tony said as he saw Peter walk into the kitchen of Stark Towers.

The young boy had a huge smile spread across his face. Peter threw his backpack on the counter and took a seat. He tapped the table with his hands for a bit than looked at Tony closely. 

“School? Tony, why would we talk about school?” Peter said. “I think something more important came up.”

“Hmm? Something May hasn’t told me yet? Does she want you to spend the night again? Because I don’t mind.” Tony said.

Peter unzipped his backpack and pulled out a rolled up newspaper. Tony saw the boy was basically vibrating with excitement.

“Did they let you buy an adult magazine today?” Tony said, laughing. 

“No, even better.” Peter said.

“Well, hand it over than.” Tony said.

He held out his hand and felt the paper hit his skin. He saw Peter start to say something, but his eyes locked onto the front page of the paper. He frowned when he saw who the company was.

“I thought I told you to stop buying The Bulge.” Tony muttered.

His eyes look further down until he sees the headline and the photo that was attached. He felt his heart stop. That can’t be, he was being careful. He did everything in his power to make whatever they did as inconspicuous as possible. 

But he obviously wasn’t thinking when they were in Central Park because the picture was him holding Stephens hand, a huge smile plastered on his face. His eyes locked on the man’s lips. You could tell that was Tony Stark from a mile away. And you could tell that was a man he was with. But...Stephens face was hidden by the collar of his coat. The only thing visible was the man's hair, which could be anyone in New York. 

Tony looked up to Peter.

“Stark Out With Who? A Man?” Peter read the title.

“This is bad.” Tony whispered. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Peter smirked. “Were you embarrassed or something? I mean, I could totally care less, but I would’ve liked to know.”

“I need to tell Pepper.” Tony said.

“How long have you known him? Can I meet him? What’s he like?” Peter said.

Tony felt his left arm start to shake as he dropped the paper on the counter. He knew he shouldn’t have told Pepper to leave it to himself, he can’t handle anything by himself. He’s always careless somewhere along the line. 

He felt Peter put his arms on his shoulders and lightly push down on them. He knew what Peter was trying to say and sat down on the ground. Small circles was being rubbed into his back. His breathing must have sounded broken because Peter usually only does this when he’s in a panic attack. 

Tony’s vision wasn’t great. It always became blurry in these situations. He could see that Peter was trying to talk to him, but he couldn’t figure out what he was saying. 

“Write it.” Tony said.

Peter slowly moved his hand over Tony’s back, drawing out letters.

“P. E. P.” Peter wrote.

“Later.” Tony said.

“I. D. O?” Peter wrote.

“What you always do.” Tony said.

His vision was clearing up. Each minute that went by got easier and soon Tony felt back to normal. He turned himself to be facing Peter. The boy had spent so much time with Tony that he was use the attacks. He was basically an expect now on how to handle them. It wasn’t easy to work through panic attacks and Tony knew it was worse that he couldn’t hear. He was lucky to have anyone in his life who could help him. 

“Tony, I’m sorry. I really thought you would’ve thought the news was funny.” Peter said. “You’ve never kept anything like really secret so I kind of expected you wouldn’t mind this so that’s why I brought it in-”

“This isn’t your fault, Peter.” Tony said.

Tony looked at Peter and saw a kid he owes so much to. Someone at his age who keeps coming back after every bit of bullshit that happens is more than just an intern. 

“His name is Stephen, he’s a doctor and extremely smart. I just meet him yesterday.” Tony said.

“Tony, you don’t have-”

“Kiddo, I should’ve told you right after the date. You out of everyone would love the details.” Tony smiled. “If this all blows over and him and I still talk, I want you to meet him.” 

“Wait! Wait! You like him that much?” Peter said. “You just meet him...oh my god! This is love at first sight! This is so romantic.”

Tony loved seeing Peter smile. He wonders why he even considered not telling him. He felt his phone in his pocket starting to vibrate. He pulled it out and groaned.

Pepper - I’m coming over.

Pepper - Do you want me to bring anything?

Pepper - That was stupid. I’m bringing whiskey. Just in case.

“Is it just Pepper?” Peter said. 

“No...Stephen as well.” Tony said.

Stephen - Can we meet somewhere and...discuss a newspaper Christine showed me.

\---

“We’ve had worse scandals.” Pepper said.

Tony held a glass of whiskey in his hand. He swirled it, watching the liquid almost spill over the edges. He racked his brain for worse situations, but anything that would be career destroying was always taken care of before it got anywhere near the media. 

But he could care less about himself. Stephen didn’t need this, he wasn’t use to it like Tony. 

“If it makes you feel any better the picture should be gone by tomorrow morning.” Pepper said. “That means prints and online.”

“Things just don’t go away.” Tony said.

“You know, people are pretty accepting now a days.” Peter said.

“Not everyone is though. Companies we want to work with, employees we have, future customers. We’re going to lose profit and the stocks are going to go down.” Tony said. “And everyone is going to be talking about who this mystery man is and Stephen doesn’t need this.”

“SI will be fine. We always rebound. The world needs your technology, they don't care who you lay down at night with.” Pepper said. “And...the picture doesn’t show his face.”

Tony sighed. He knew Pepper could fix anything that related to media, but there was more than just media at hand.

“It doesn’t matter that they can’t see his face. If I go anywhere with any man that isn’t an Happy or Rhodey the media is going to go insane.” Tony said. “And that means I can’t even meet up with Stephen to fix things.”

“Tony...we knew this would become a problem once you started dating outside of woman.” Pepper said.

Tony stopped watching her lips and looked over to Peter. The kid was staring at him, but not really. Tony’s seen him like this often, but mostly when the two where down in the lab. Peter didn’t usually get transfixed on things outside of science and technology. He leaned over and tapped on the kid’s leg. Peter’s eyes relaxed from the touch. 

“Do you have an idea?” Tony said.

“Well...you said he was a doctor, right?” Peter said.

“Yeah?” Tony said.

“You don’t have to meet up with him in public, set up a doctor’s appointment with him.” Peter said.

“He’s a surgeon.” Tony said.

Tony looked over to Pepper, she smiled brightly at him.

“That could work. If anyone asks why I can just tell them that Tony only wants to work with the best.” Pepper said. “I’ll call him right now.”

“I can text-”

“Can I come with?” Peter said.

“You have-”

“I’ll plan it after classes.” Pepper said.

Tony placed the rim of the glass on his lips. He lost track of the quick conversation happening between Pepper and Peter. Usually following the two wasn’t hard, but he hated being talked over. It was too much work for him to be heard in those situations. He tipped the glass back, feeling the sharp taste of whiskey flow down his throat. He wonders if this relationship he wants to have with Stephen will every just be theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, from your request I'll be working on this more. I have a good idea of where I want this to go, but it just might take sometime. I also like the idea of switching POV so I hope you guys don't mind it. 
> 
> I intended for this to just be a fluffy one-shot so don't be surprised if this turns pretty angsty. That's usually the type of stuff I write. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope to update every monday and my finals are over so I'm sure I'll be able to keep up with this schedule for a while. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I had a ton of fun writing this story. I've never really been much into this ship, but making them both a bit OOC seemed to make this adorable. I don't know if there is more to write, but if you guys like it, I would love to try and add on. And I would like to try and add Peter and Pepper into the story more. Tell me what you guys think.  
> Also, feel free to follow my tumblr even though apparently the website is dying. Its missingotaku  
> Thanks so much for reading! I appreciate it so much!


End file.
